Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Golden Age/Transcript
(The movie starts at space, a rogue Empire approaches, scene switches to a Storm Rabbid walking to the control center of a Empire Submarine carrier) *'Storm Rabbid': Sir, mi ts been a few Earth days after our reborn, shall we avenge the Lords' Hand? *'???': (Looks at the Storm Rabbid) Of course, first, we shall approach to Planet Earth and send up an attack. *'Storm Rabbid': Yes, Lord Dak. (Leaves) *'Dak': Hehehe, for now on heroes, the Empire like us, have returned. *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Golden Age) *(Scene switches to city hall where the Super Mordecai Mounds Hunters were there with the Mayor) *'Mayor': For our celebration, the Empire are gone. Its been 10 days after the demise of the Empire. *(The civilians celebrated) *'Thel': Did you hear that, we defeated the Empire to save humanity. *'Sonic': Even thogh, the Empire are still gone for now, we shall celebrate. *(The Empire fleet approaches) *'Sonic': Aw shit, the Empire are back. *'Mayor': Come on heroes, your our only hope to defeat the Empire again. (Gets killed from a laser beam as a fleet of Empire troops Rabbids, Storm Koopas, Storm Piggies, Newborn Promtheans, Newborn Sangheili Storm, Storm Battle Droids, and Roogas attacked the city along with the Empire ships) *'Civilians': (Running away) *'Sonic': Well, looks like we got some crap to take care of. These Empire seemed to be more powerful. (Used his irken handy gjn to kill many kf the Empkre troops) *'John-117': (Shoots and killed a few Storm Rabbids while holding his Assault Riffle) And these Empire are seem to be different and more fanatical than they used to be. *'Rayman': (Holding a Laser gun while killing some Empire troops) These Empre even look so ugly from now. *'Nate': (runs over many of the troops with his Mercedes-AMG GT S) Wow, that was fast. They usually take a few months to come back. *(An Empire Submarine carrier approaches, along with another entire rogue Empire fleet) *'Thel': (Kills a Newborn Space Pirate with his energy sowrd) There are too many of them! *(An Empire Scarab appars as it released Dak) *'Dak': Well well well, is it isn't the herooes, just kidding, you were the heroes. As you can see, remember that the Lords' Hand, Jul Mdama said something about a Golden Age will revive us by rebirth, well its true. And now, we have become a Newborned Empire, even though, we can still be called the Empire, if we mostly are, but we still become Newborned though. *'Rayman': So um, who are you anyways? *'Dak': I'm the new 1st in command leader of the Empire, Dak Qasuran. And your wondering how we were reborn, and it's a long story. *(Scene changes to a flashback about the Halberd dropping a nuclear bomb, destroying the Empire inhabitants) *'Dak (Narrating)': We used to be in a taste of defeat, and once died, until then, a strange some kind of power from that earth bomb suddenly affected us and sooner, we were revived in newborned forms. How ever, (Scene switches to Dak, Sledge Rooga, and Clone 3) along with Sledge and Clone 3, we become the new leaders as we, the Newborned and revived Empire have spread and multiply as we fixed and rebuild the Moon's interior with the same old style, including creating a new species that is half rabbid, half koopa, and half piggie knowned as, the Roogas, soon, we prepared our 2nd return. *(Scene switches back to present day) *'Dak': And that moment, ths new Golden age of us, the Empire, now has been uponed for us. *'Sonic': Damn it, don't tell me that we might've dropped a nuclear nuke that sends a mutated radiation. *'Meta Knight': Well we didn't think that the mutated radiation from the nuke might reborn the Empire. *'Dak': And now heroes, the old enemy of yours is back again. Now we have some business to do. (Holds the Master Emerald) *'Knuckles': Wait a minute..How the fricking hell did you get the Master Emerald!? *'Dak': Easy, I have found and captured the so called Master Emerald from one of your floating like sky islands, so I think it would be the best for me to absorb the Master Emerald. (Absorbs the Master Emerald into his own hands as it got inside of him) I can feel its energy, giving me the enrgy inside me. Now with this power, we can rule to all! (Cackles) *'Sonic': Well are you so powerful than me!? (Speeds away to attempt to kill Dak, but Dak suddenly teleported) *'Dak': I have believed so hedgehog, so I can use the chaos control and give half of the Master E erald's power to the Empire as well. So long suckers! (Cackles and pilots the Empire Scarab as it walks away) *'Sonic': I thought this day of good would last. *'Nate': I did too. Who wouldn't? *'Rtas': We even had to deal with the parasite once when they approach to Earth before the Eclise Cannon from the Ark had self destructed after the Index was out, killing the Lords' Hand. *'Thel': Even an enemy like the Empire can be more powerful than we ever imagined. *'Sonic': I should've known what Jul meant when he said something about a Golden Age would reborn the Empire. *'Rayman': Meh, its alright Sonic, besides, like one of us said, when the Empire make a comeback, we would be ready. *'Tails': And we are ready. Let's get to the Park. *(At the park, it was seen as a wreckage and a mess, with bloody dead bodies everywhere) *'Sonic': Damn it, the Empire seem to make a mess at the Park again. *'Zim': Hopefully, they didn't manage to prevent our plans from being ready. *'Tails': Doesn't look like they did. *(A rogue Empire fleet approaches) *'Shadow': Damn it, they found us! *(The heroes opened fire on the rouge Empire) *(3 Empire Storm Dropships shoot out laser beams at the heroes) *(Master Chief, on a turret, opens fire on the ship and brings heavy damage on it) *(Thel Vadam used a cannon that fire plasma, bringing heavy damage at the two other dropships) *'Thel Vadam': The Empire kept on coming back! *(3 Empire Storm Cruiser were approaching to the City) *'Eggman': Well, I guess we are screwed this time. *'Cubot': But Eggman, we can't just give up. *'Orbot': Exactly, we have to find a way to stop the Empire from having their vengeance. *'Eggman': Well, I guess both of you are right, I would send in some help like...the Eggman Empire. *'Nate': Good idea, but do you have to do the dramatic voice? *'Eggman': It build up suspense. *'Nate': Oh, yeah. *'Sonic': Hmmmm, for once, I too believe that is a very good and awesome idea. *(At the moon, an Empire Submarine Carrier approaches to the moon, scene switches to Parg Vol, going to the throne level where Dak, Sledge Rooga and Clone 3 were) *'Parg Vol': Lord Dak, that energy from that so called Master Emerald had us become stronger than before. *'Dak': Excellent work, now be prepared to guard any Empire old citadels while we, the new lords have a plan. *'Parg Vol': As your wish. (Leaves) *'Sledge (Rooga)': I was glad to be created since I was a rooga and the new 2nd in command. *'Clone 3': I am glad to be the new 3rd in command because I couldn't be ready to be 1st in command. *'Dak': Indeed we have become the new leaders in command, but I fear that the Heroes are bringing some surprises to attack. Until thsn, we shal avenge the Original Empire Lords and their Hand. *'Clone 3': What is this!? (Points at the Eggman Empire) *'Dak': (Presses a speaker consol switch) We are under attack by possible hero ships! Protect the moon! *(The Moon's defense systems were online as the laser turrents fired at the Eggman Empire ships, damaging a few ships, but destroying most of the ships as the Eggman Empire fleet ran off) *(Back on Earth) *'Eggman: Unfortunately, the Eggman Empire couldn't have enough fire power since the Empire are now so powerful. *'Nate': Then let's do some upgrading! We need all the ships we can get! *'Shadow': (Hears his walkie talkie beeping and anwsered it) Hello. Yeah this is Shadow whats wrong? What!? I will be right there! (Ends the call) It was the President. He said that G.U.N militay is under attack. By the Empire. sonic, I would gonna have to borrow ya. *'Sonic': (Sigh) Alright. *'Knuckles': I shall come too. *'Shadow': Very well. Chaos Control! (Holds a red chaos emerald as he, Sonic and Knuckles teleported) *'Thel': Well, I guess he knew how to this such called Chaos Control. *'Rtas': Well, while Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles are busy trying to save G.U.N Headquarters. I know a place to find some upgrades *(At Planet Sangheilous, the hero fleet approached to the planet, landing on Sangheilous's surface) *'Nate': What do we need to do here? *'Thel': Easy, bringing some upgrades. *'Rtas': Perhaps from that Forerunner structure. (Points at an some kind of a Forerunner building) *'Nate': So, who the hell are the Forerunners? *'Thel': Forerunners are once living and anciet buildings that create such ancient technology. Lets go, so we can have some upgrades. *(Back on Earth, G.U.N Headquarters were under attacked by a Empire battle fleet) *'Shadow': Hymph, we might as well save the headquarters somehow. *'Knuckles': It looks in bad shape now. *'Sonic': Well come on, lets kick some Empire ass! *'Shadow': First we need to find way as a path to the way to get to G.U.N headquarters, but about Chaos Control, it will take a few hours to recharge my Chaos Control. *'Sonic': I guess you let ourselves had a best plan. *'Knuckles': Right! Let's do this! *(As they left to the path, scene moves to a Newborn Promethean Knight as he was watching them the whole time) *(Scene switches back to Sangheilous as the heroes enetered the Forerunner structure) *'Nate': I'm not sure if we should trust these people. *'(They headed to a lab in the Forerunner Structure full of weapons, ships, and gadgets) *'Tails': This is impressive! *'Nate': Yeah, I bet you could make a living here. *'Thel': I'm afraid that living in the Forerunner wouldn't last forever. *'Tails': Why not? Do you know about this planet? *'Rtas': Of course we knew about our homeworld, its just thatt we have other homes to take care of. *(Back with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, they reached to the inside of G.U.N Headquarters) *'Sonic': Hey, anyone home? (Echoes repeated "Home" until its stops) I guess they evacuated. *'Shadow': But they still have to be here around here somewhe- (Steps on something and as he looked, it was a corpse of a G.U.N soldier) Shame, that soldier could've survive the attack. *'Knuckles': Aw crap. We got a bunch of jackasses over there. (Points at a bunch of Sorm Rabbids looking or something as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles hide behid a crate) *'Sonic': (whisper) Are we safe? *'Shadow': (Whisper) Only if they don't catch us behind this crate, this is going to be a long mission to save the G.U.N Headquarters. *(Back with the heroes) *'Nate': Do you know the history on this planet? *'Thel': Sangheilous is a planet for us Elites, each of us were led by an Arbiter, like me. We were the most strongest species ever on the planet. We had trained so much, we get in a rank to increase our rank to lead allmof the Sangheili who served me. *'Nate': Now I learned about your homeworld. *'Thel': Surely you understand that everything about Sangheilous isthat we have been the first species to form a army of the- (Gets interrupted by a distress signal call and anwsered it) What is it? *'Arbiter Loyalist Navisgator': We have been under attack! The Empire somehow found you on Sangheilous. *'Nate': Shit! The planet is under attack! *'Rtas': While we defend Sangheilous, the restmof you shall bring some materials from the Forerunner Structure so you could use for self defense! *(Back with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, tyey took down most of the Empire troops) *'Shadow': How many more of those damn Empire were there!? *'Sonic': Probably millions of them! *(They see a group of G.U.N soldiers fighting against the Empire troopers) *(Some soldiers die, but they manage to kill all of the Empire troops) *'Sonic': Phew, that was sure damn close. *'Knuckles': Hell yeah it is! *(With the rest) *'Tails': Nate! Summon your car and we can get done faster! *'Nate': But how the hell am I just going to summon my car if we are about possibly millions or trillions of lightyears away from Earth!? *(Sees an Audi R8 in front of him) *'Nate': Never mind! *'Thel': Me and Rtas will stay on the planet for now, until we stop the Empre from invading Sangheilous, we will continue to stay with ya. *'Nate': That's a deal. *(At the G.U.N Headquarters) *'Sonic': (Bashes and killed a few Storm Rabbids) Indeed there are too many of them! But if only we can get it fast enough to stop an Empire fleet from taking over the G.U.N Headquarters. *'Knuckles': How long will this take? *'Sonic': How should I know!? Besides, we got some work to do! *(They got to the roof/topside of the G.U.N Headquarters as they see the G.U.N defense systems are offline) *'Shadow': While I bring the turrets back online. You two should be able to distract some Empire forces. *'Sonic': I thought we killed them all! Oh wait, there's actually more than the ones inside the G.U.N Headquarters. *(As they kept on fighting every Empire troops, Shadow got the turrents online as the turrents fired some lasers as they destroyed a few Empire ships, but most of the Empire fleet along with the Empire forces escaped) *'Knuckles': Hey, problem solved again. We saved the G.U.N Headquarters from those badass Empire. *'Shadow': They escaped! They might be heading for that planet the rest were on! *'Sonic': Well look in the birght side, they could be protecting the planet by now. *(While at Sangheilous) *'Nate': Well, they're sending reinforcements because we killed them all! *(An Empire fleet approaces, releasing several Empire Storm Dropships and Empire Saucers) *'Tails': We are gonna need some back up. *'Nate': We upgraded our weapons, and in my case, I put a new engine in my car. *(3 Empire Scarabs approached as they are heading towards the heroes) *(Nate's upgraded laser pistol shots them in one hit) *(3 Empire Storm Banshees flied pass the heroes and heading straight to the Forerunner Structure) *'Rtas': Where the filth are they going!? *'Stan': How the hell should we know!? *(Another Empire scarab approaches) *'Nate': Oh, f**king sausage cake bastard Empire! *'Newborn Sangheili Storm Minor 1': Wha the filth did he just call us!? *'Newborn Sangheili Storm Minor 2': How should I know, lets kill them! *(The heroes use their upgraded weapons to kill them) *(3 Empire Anti Wraiths appeared, shooting at any Arbiter Loyalist Ship) *'Nate': Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, we need you, dammit! *(At G.U.N Headquarters) *'Sonic': Well, lets get to work guys, I think we have to find our friends. *'Knuckles': Unfortunately, I don't think that we might know where they are. *'Shadow': Perhaps I can be able to use my chaos contrl to get us the location of where the others are. (Used the chaos emerald to teleport himself, Sonic and Knuckles to Sangheilous) *'Sonic': Uh, guys? Where is everybody? *'Knuckles': I guess they are too busy with something. Besides, a battle for them against the Empire can be far from over. *(Suddenly, an Empire Scarab approaches, heading towards Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow) *'Knuckles': I stand corrected. *'Thel: Get out! (Pushes them out of the way and destroys the scarab) *'Knuckles': Thel, where did you come from and what the hell happened to the rest? *'Thel': Rtas and I were too busy defending Sanghelous, and with the others, they are alre e's dy taking care of the rest of the Empire reinforcements. *'Shadow': Well, let's get to them! *(3 Empire Storm Warships approached) *'Thel': Quickly, lets find the others, hopefully they got the plan to prevent the Empire from invading Sangheilous. *(With the rest) *'Tails': They're here! *'Nate': Finally, how the hell can it be that long to save a G.U.N Military home? *'Sonic': There were a lot of Empire to take down anyways, we have to be able to save the planet somehow! *'Nate': Right. We have a whole bunch of Empire coming for us. *'Tails': Unless I can make a forcefield to prevemt the Empire from taking over! (Created a shield as all of theEmpire ground forces and Empire ships retreated, escaping from the forcefield) Well, I guess that makes the Empire retreated. *'Nate': Try your hardest to keep it up for as long as we need. *'Tails': (Nodded) I'll try my best. *(They went to the Forerunner Structure) *'Sonic': (Noticed some Forerunner Sentinels) Damn, I didn't know tha these Forerunner AIs could be that advanced. *'Thel': They are very advanced species. *(Another Forerunner Sentinel guides the heroes into a room that shows the hologram of Installation 06) *'Master Chief': Is that a hologram version of this Halo ring? *'Thel': It appears that these Sentinels were trying to show us something about Installation 06. *'Shadow': What's special about this? *'Rtas': Technically, I believe they are trying to warn us something about Installation 06. *(The hologram shows that some Empire vessels are approaching the Installation) *'Nate': Then we can't get back to earth until we're done with these Empire...for now. *(At Installation 06, an Empire Storm Dropship approaches, releasing Celik, Ding, Prophet of Devastation, Prophet of Revolution, and Prophet of Course) *'Celik': Installation 06 at last, this must be where it is located by orbiting Planet Sedolk. *'Nate': (whisper) They're here! Everybody get down! *(The Empire heard Nate and pretending tha they didn't see anything) *'Ding': Well, uhh I believe that we don't see anything. (Points at the forerunner crates for the rest of the Empire troopers and members to hide) *'Celik': (Pretending) Might as well uhh, retreat. *(The Empire pretending that they were retreating by making their feet looking like that they were running) *'Nicole': Phew. *(The heroes got out of the crates and some Empire troopers caught them and captured them) *'Celik': To be honest, we actually knew that you heroes were trying to spy on us! *'Nate': Well, pro tip for me, try not to whisper so loud. *'Prophet of Revolution': Efen though, we already have some evil plans. *'Prophet of Devastation': But their is no way you could prevent our plans from doing something. *'Prophet of Course': So there, there is no way that you heroes would force or make our plans a failure. *'Celik': Even though, I believe we might as well return the favor. (Used his finger under his chin, making it look like it was going through the neck, meaning that one of the heroes shall be destroyed) *(The Empire troopers throw the heroes at somewhere on Installation 06) *'Celik': Hopefully this is the last time those heroes would be seen. *(At a forest somewhere on Installation 06, the heroes crashed landed) *'Sonic': Damn it, the Empire seem to make us be throwned to 60 miles away from the Installation's control room of the Chamber. *'Nate': That gesture...what does it mean? *'Sonic': What I mean is that, they didn't want us to prevent them from doing or planning something! Category:Transcripts